tHE dOCTOR'S dEVIL
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: My first attempt of Jekyll X Hyde. :P DON'T like this, then DON'T read it! :P
1. cHAOTIC mIND

A/N: I wrote this after watching Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde on Max. I love this classic so much. I've read the condensed version of it & I'm still lovin' it. Jekyll X Hyde implied. Rated 'T' for the _fun_ part. :P I have a feeling some of you might disagree with this story and so I suggest you safe your flames and exit this page immediately. Don't say I didn't warn you! :P

Disclaimer: I don't own **ANYTHING** related to the Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde movie or book. It's **solely owned** by the producers, the directors and the story writer for both the book and movie. Louis Stevenson owns all of this. I'm just doing this for entertainment purpose.

* * *

cHAOTIC mIND

I can't take it anymore. Hyde is killing me inside. This devil is slowly penetrating my mind, my thoughts and he is slowly taking over me, draining my power, leaving me weaker by the moment.

I cannot retain myself from creating that drug to transform myself into him, Hyde. That devil made me do a lot of things that are immoral and harmful to myself and to the society.

I seem to succumb to the evil of my creation and I feel like a slave to my own stupidity, my odd fantasy and to the devil himself.

A part of me wants to quit this and repent but another part of me wants to engage in Hyde's dangerous and self-consuming activities.

It is an addiction I must say. The chemicals I created are my success and catastrophe at the same time.

I have killed my manservant, Ned. I brutally murdered him out of my will, due to my surrender to Hyde, the diabolical part of me.

I don't doubt the existence of evil in everyone but I was just too curious about my strange desire to experiment something new that could actually benefit the future generations ahead. However, it seems to eat me up alive, turning me into a monster that I can never imagine. How could I be so vulnerable to Edward Hyde? How could I be so weak to allow the devil to empower my body, mind and soul?

There are too many sinful things I had done under Hyde's control. I enjoy watching fights and hurting others with my own hands and this lead to their deaths, eventually. I frequently visit prostitutes to satisfy my hunger for lust.

The worst part of all is that I had _touched_ the girl whom I love and left her impure, which loosen my bond between her and her father. How could I be such a fool? Hyde is responsible for this madness but the root of this madness is me. I created this concoction and Hyde was born. Who is truly to be blamed? That person is me and I am guilty of all the things that I have done.

Sometimes I wish I could turn back time but it's impossible.

All of a sudden, I feel as if this might be God's punishment for me challenging his creations by modifying them. I shouldn't have done this. If only I could turn back time and never thought of this….


	2. tHE dEVIL sPEAKS

tHE dEVIL sPEAKS

It had been a disastrous night, I recall. I wish it did not happen and I do not want to think about it right now.

I had been sleeping on the bed located in the attic, the room which is supposed to be for the real Mr Hyde from the asylum and not the Edward Hyde in me, the despicable devil.

I look up at the window of this dark room and thought about what would become of me. These last few days, Hyde had been appearing in my thoughts without me injecting the drug into my body. He would also appear in my dreams, turning them into nasty nightmares. It's as if he had penetrated every part of me and is slowly taking over me, like soldiers conquering another country.

I turn away from the window and to my surprise, Hyde is standing at the corner of the room, clad similar to me and is displaying his devilish grin.

I need to escape but I can't seem to get off of the bed for some strange reason.

"Good morning Jekyll," the devil hisses at me.

"Leave me alone!" I say in an authoritative tone.

He sneers at me.

"I just arrived and you're just going to push me away like that?"

I glare at him and say, "I don't need your company!"

The devil laughs at me, mocking me.

"I am you and you are me. We are one," he hisses as he walks towards the door as if trying to block my escape route.

I get off of the bed and stand up in a casual way, hoping that Hyde would not suspect anything.

"Don't come near me," I warn him as I move away from the bed, getting further from him.

He sneers and walks closer to me.

"You can't escape me!" he threatens me.

"Enough!" I spat at him.

Suddenly, Hyde quickens his pace and stretches out his hand at me and grabs me by the throat, his fingers curling around it, his nails digging into my flesh.

"You can't control me!" he sneers at me as his grip tightens.

I could feel myself suffocating by the minute. I have to escape this madness! I need to get out of his clutches!

Mustering my courage, I use both of my hands to try to release his hand from my neck. He is very strong I must say.

"Don't you dare!" I say, struggling from his strong grip, trying to release myself from his clutches.

Hyde snickers as his fingers slowly uncurl themselves from around my neck.

He slowly levels me to the ground.

I thought I was going to suffocate and die.

I move backwards from him, only to bump against the wall behind me.

Hyde corners me and says, "Admit it Jekyll! I'm more powerful than you!"

I stare at him fearfully.

I try to look away from him but his hand catches my chin and grips it hard, ensuring that my eyes are glued to his face.

"Admit it!" he hisses.

"Never!" I say with full of hatred.

"Say it! Admit that I'm stronger than you!" Hyde says in a louder tone.

I try to free myself while saying, "NEVER!"

The devil pushes me roughly against the wall and he does the unexpected.

The devil presses his lips on mine in a rough manner as his hands push mine against the wall.

I could feel his lips scavenging every part of my lips like a greedy child eating a cake never tasted before.

I move to the side as I free my hands from him and I push him by the chest and make my way to the exit.

However, his hands are quicker than mine.

Hyde grabs my arms and pushes me with full force towards the bed.

The back of my knees crash against the edge of the bed and I fall backwards on the bed.

I quickly stand up but the devil pushes me back down to the bed and he dives down to my face with his lips crushing against mine.

I try to push him away but he is too strong.

His lips open wider and his teeth bite every part of my lip, bleeding them.

"Stop! Hyde! Please I beg of you!" I say at every intervals when his lips not on mine.

The devil breathes hard as he stares at me with those devilish eyes.

"It was fun _playing_ with you, Jekyll," he says as he moves away from me.

I quickly sit up and move away from him.

He walks back to his corner and stares at me evilly.

He laughs at me as he disappears in a blink of an eye.

For some reason, my vision blurs and I fall back to the bed with a loud _THUMP! _

My eyes snap open and I sit up from the bed. I look around to see if Hyde is around but I am the only person in the room.

I touch my lips. They are still soft and unharmed. It is only a damned nightmare.

I rub my temples and thought about eliminating that devil.

Suddenly, out of the silence, I hear Hyde's laughter ringing in my ears.

"It was fun _playing_ with you, Jekyll," the devil's voice whispers in my ear.

I turn to my right and left to look out for him but he isn't present.

The laughter gets louder as I clench my fists. I am not strong enough to fight this devil.

He is already a part of me and I only have myself to blame for my deathly curiosity.


End file.
